Perverted Boss and I
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Despite loving his job, Harry is annoy by the entire leer and perverted comments his boss, Vlad Master gives him. Finally having enough Harry rants where everyone hears him about Vlad. Sometimes it's good to have others put it to the fact of what he been trying to deny.


** Arashi: This is a request for Queen Hobbit22 want a crossover between Danny Phantom and Harry Potter. I'm not sure of this pairing in particular so I'll try to keep characters much as possible. The title I couldn't help but find hilarious since it will make sense once read the oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and Its characters belong to Butch Hartman. Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K Rowling. There is no money made of this fic.**

Warning: Au, possible ooc, language, sexual innuendo, Pre-slash, slash, Implied sexual content

Perverted Boss and I

Summary: Despite loving his job, Harry is annoy by the entire leer and perverted comments his boss, Vlad Master gives him. Finally having enough Harry rants where everyone hears him about Vlad. Sometimes it's good to have others put it to the fact of what he been trying to deny.

Perverted Boss and I

* * *

"Continue shaking your little bum and it will be mine," Vlad growls playfully making Harry grind his teeth and ignore the man's leer. "It looks good to eat."

'Couple more hours than I'm home,' Harry Potter chants in his mind ignoring his boss walking away quickly ignoring the whistle behind him and the burning cheeks he's now supporting. How on earth did he end up with this job? Sure he loves working in the editing and newspaper company. Right now he remembers, Danny Fenton. His good friend and cousin on his father's side who is currently dating some guy name, Andrew or known in the building as Ghost Writer.

"Oh Harry do bring me some coffee and some muffin hear so I can eat off of your lips, " Vlad shouts making a few woman swoon and envy at the poor young man's situation.

"GET IT YOURSELF, PERVERT!" Harry shouts, glaring over his shoulder making the slightly older man to laugh out loud.

"Problems with Mr. Masters?" a cool voice asks making Harry's temper to sky rocket even higher.

"Yes Ghost Writer," Harry hisses rather peeve.

"You are still letting him rile you up after so long. You should have learned by now" the light brunette comments with a smirk as Danny walks over to them with a tray of pastries and coffee for everyone.

"Danny I'm going to kill your godfather!" Harry roars at the taller raven that raises a brow.

"Vlad is at it again." His response is a statement not a question making Harry tug at his messy hair.

"Yes! It's bad enough he was pinching my ass this morning when got into the building. The stealing kisses in the elevator where he fondles me leaving me breathless and goddamn I hate that man!" Harry screams not caring who heard him as the memories comes to his mind and his cheeks flush. "Let's not forget he…."

Harry stops seeing a lot of the other employees are listening and wearing smirks. To make matters worse Vlad is before him watching him.

"I am what?" Vlad questions as Ghost Writer falls on his butt laughing so hard.

Danny rolls his eyes answering, "Do us all a favor and admit you are hot for each other and just have sex. The tension between the two is killing all of us. Besides Vlad you told you me you like Harry and wish to ask him out so do it."

"Don't you dare, Perverted Asshole!" Harry growls as Vlad smirks creeping towards him.

"Your pert ass is mine, Potter and it looks like it's time for me to prove it to you," Vlad growls huskily making Harry's heart race as he glares at him before Vlad's attention is transfer to Danny taking in his words that he just said.

Harry looks at his boss who glares at his godson seeing hints of pink on the handsome face. He gives a small smile which Vlad all but grabs him with a pointed look to the others as they hold bated breaths as he goes back to his office where moans and groans could be heard several minutes later.

"Any money I'll take now," Danny announces as people fork out money as the tension in the office slowly disappear and things could be back to normal.

"All meetings Vlad has will be postpone for another day," Ghost Writer said to his lover who nods in agreement as a loud screech of Vlad's name could be heard from the office. "Well at least Harry's vocal enough."

"…Shut up asshole or you will sleep on the couch," Danny grouch out making a disgusted look as shivers go down his spine.

* * *

**Arashi: A so so ending but it seems to work. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
